dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Green Arrow: The Telltale Series Episode 2
This is the second episode of Green Arrow: The Telltale Series. It shows Oliver investigating his father's legacy and an old friend suddenly becoming a new enemy. Plot Eddie admits to Oliver that Robert Queen did work with Adam Hunt and Martin Somers to smuggle drugs into Starling City through Queen Consolidated's shipping division only to secure Oliver's future. Oliver confronts Hunt, now in police custody, and he claims that he had nothing to do with the Queens' deaths before he is shot and killed by a drugged Tina Boland. Based on Tina's testimony upon recovering from the drugs, Green Arrow deduces that Zytle (now calling himself the "Count") was behind the killing and tracks him down. Thanks to the Count's bodyguard Daniel Brickwell, the Count is able to easily evade Green Arrow after being confronted by him but not before Green Arrow finds out that the Count plans to track down and kill Black Canary. Oliver arranges a meeting with her where they fight off thugs sent by Zytle. Oliver and Eddie then decrypt the phone of one of the thugs and uncover a voicemail proving that Somers and Zytle are working together since Somers wants out. Oliver confronts Mayor Somers as either himself or as Green Arrow. * If Oliver goes as himself, he charms Mayor Somer's secretary Carrie Cutter into letting him into Mayor Somers's office. When Mayor Somers questions Oliver on why he is here, he plays the recorded call that Mayor Somers made that day. Somers agrees to tell Oliver, if he promises to stop funding Chase's campaign. In the event that Oliver does, Somers admits that he hired Zytle and leaked information about Robert Queen in order to discredit Chase's campaign and further corroborates that he, Robert Queen, and Adam Hunt were partners. Despite Oliver Wayne's warnings, Somers claims to Oliver that he is still in control. Before Oliver leaves, Somers gives him his father's cufflinks, hoping that the two will work together in the future. * If Oliver goes as Green Arrow, he cuts the power to Starling City Hall while Mayor Somers was on the phone with his secretary Carrie Cutter and then makes himself known to Mayor Somers. After calling security while trying to resist answering Green Arrow's question about Werner Zytle, Mayor Somers is dangled off the balcony by Green Arrow causing Mayor Somers to tell the truth about Robert Queen legalizing Adam Hunt's businesses and carrying out the drug shipments for him as well as developing the drugs. Satisfied with the information he gained, Green Arrow puts down Mayor Somers and takes his leave as Starling City Hall's security guards started to arrive. Knowing that Zytle will betray Somers, Green Arrow teams up with Black Canary and heads to a planned public debate between Mayor Somers and Chase. It is too late to stop The Count from assaulting the debate and holding Mayor Somers and Chase hostage. The Count then proclaims he is part of a group called the Church of Blood who are dedicated to exposing and eradicating the corruption in Starling City and shows a video of Robert Queen murdering a city councilman due to an argument that they had, much to Green Arrow's shock. Green Arrow is then attacked by Brickwell. As they fight, Mayor Somers admits that he was the one who arranged the assassination of the Queens' before he is killed by The Count. After defeating Blockbuster, Green Arrow then rescues Chase from the Count. Black Canary is shot and flees the scene while avoiding The Count's men. Chase ends up in the hospital. In the aftermath, the Church of Blood sends the evidence against Robert Queen to Captain Lance and it is revealed that they are led by a man named Slade Wilson. Slade reveals to Zytle that his family built Starling City and were forced out because of Robert Queen's ancestor Alan Queen. Zytle is being forced to cooperate with Slade since Slade has his mother hostage. Category:Green Arrow Category:Videogames Category:Video Games